


A Faustian Affair

by all_spice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_spice/pseuds/all_spice
Summary: A run-in with a forensic scientist leaves the Winchesters chasing a ghost through a small Texas town with a lot of history and even more secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in a long time and my first ever in the Supernatural fandom. This is a one-off with no ties to story arcs or other show characters, so if you're looking for something serious and meaningful, this is not it! I hope you enjoy this fun jaunt through a salt-and-burn with our new friend from Texas Parks and Wildlife.

Sam and Dean, as happened more often than they would like, were covered in crap. Literal, stinking, awful crap. The ghost of a cowboy gutted by the horns of a steer at a rodeo had been killing prize cattle left and right, and though it had been a quick salt-and-burn on their way through Texas, the Winchesters had rolled through enough livestock manure to make this one qualify as a Big, Messy Job. Sam was dozing off in the passenger seat, fatigue finally overcoming the intense smell.  
That’s when he saw something weird.  
‘Uh, Dean? Did you—‘ he began.  
‘The girl dragging two half-rotted deer carcasses to the side of the road? Yeah. Should we?’ Dean replied, already hitting the blinker. They pulled over and got out.  
‘Oh, shit, the uh. Shit.’ Sam pointed down at his once-blue pair of Wranglers, now mottled brown, with bits of hay stuck all over.  
‘I doubt she’ll mind, seeing as she’ll be covered in dead whitetail.’ Dean observed. The mystery woman was wiping her hands off on her jeans when Sam and Dean reached her.  
‘You need any help?’ Dean asked, looking around for anything suspicious. All he saw were big black birds eyeing him warily from the fence nearby.  
‘Nope, just feeding the birds.’ replied the woman, as if she were scattering breadcrumbs for some friendly park pigeons. ‘I don’t want them out in the street getting hit by cars so I figured I’d just pull these off to a safer place.’  
‘She’s just feeding the birds.’ Dean said, squinting over at Sam. Quickly, he pulled out his fake police badge and flashed it in the woman’s general direction. ‘We’re with Texas Parks and Wildlife. Game Wardens. My name’s Lovett and this is my partner, uh...’  
‘Ely. Joe Ely.’ supplied Sam. ‘Mind if I take a look in your car real quick?’  
The woman blinked. Then she laughed. She turned around and walked to her car.  
‘Hey, now, wait! You know it’s a crime to kill deer off the side of the road, right?’ Dean scolded, albeit weakly, as the woman opened her car door and rummaged in a purse. She extracted two cards and came back, holding one out to each Winchester.  
‘Well, my name’s Sara Lozano. Forensic Scientist, Texas Parks and Wildlife. Do you want to try that whole spiel again, maybe?’ she crossed her arms and looked over at the vultures. ‘Come on kids, eat up. No threats.’ One bird flew down to the nearest carcass and, shooting one more glance at the two tall strangers, began tearing at the meat.  
‘We aren’t from around here. Usually in the Lubbock area, but we had to come down to Austin to check in with headquarters.’ Dean continued.  
‘Uh huh.’ Sara rolled her eyes. ‘Look, I don’t know who you guys are, but I’m licenced to carry, and if you try anything weird on me or these birds, I might have to engage in a little self-defence.’  
‘Dean.’ Sam nudged him. ‘Let’s just go, okay? Nothing to see here.’  
‘That’s what I thought. Careful not to hit any deer on your way, there’s a lot out here.’ Sara warned. She turned back to her vultures as Sam and Dean turned back to the Impala.  
‘Was that weird to you?’ Dean asked Sam as they heaved their tired bodies back into the car. ‘Just feeding those vultures like that? How many pretty young ladies like that are really gonna get out there and haul dead deer out of the road for a few ugly birds?’  
‘Dean, she’s a wildlife forensic scientist. She probably doesn’t care. All in all, I’d say that’s the least weird thing we’ve seen all week.’ Dean scoffed and put the key in the ignition, turning it to hear only a _clunk-clunk_.  
‘Oh no.’ _clunk-clunk_. ‘Sam!’  
‘Dean, don’t push it. Let me look under the hood.’ Sam opened the door.  
‘Don’t bother, it’s that damn starter again.’ Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel. ‘Where are we?’  
‘Ranch Road 12, somewhere between Dripping Springs and Wimberley.’ Sara said, leaning on Sam’s door frame. ‘Starter?’  
Dean glared at her. ‘Yeah, think so.’ he sighed. ‘You wouldn’t happen to have a spare, would you?’  
‘If I did, would I give it to you guys?’ she asked. ‘Come on. I’ll give you a ride into San Marcos. I know a guy works on vintage cars like this one. On the way, maybe we can have a little chat about why you’re trying to impersonate game wardens. You know it’s a crime, right?’ Dean glared over at Sam and got out of the car.  
‘Shotgun.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean lie themselves into a corner they may not be able to get out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the first few chapters all at once since I know they're short-- just want to keep you reading ;)

‘Whoo, she’s sweet. You sure you’re not looking to sell her?’ asked Lester, the mechanic, handing Dean’s phone back to him.

‘You kidding?’ laughed Dean, admiring the picture himself. ‘My Baby’s the only car I got. I’d rather be buried in her.’

‘That’s fair, man. Sure sounds like a starter from the way you described, but I’d love to get a tow truck out there and bring her in. You’re lucky it’s early enough in the day and that Sara found you. Sure, there’s closer mechanics, but I’m the only guy outside of Austin who’s gonna know a ’67 like this.’ Lester stood, scanning a pegboard full of car keys before picking the ones to his tow truck. ‘Carl can drive you and your partner there out in the tow truck if you wanna supervise.’

‘Sure, I’ll go with him.’ Dean looked out Lester’s dingy office window at Sam, who was leaned against Sara’s car talking intently with the black-haired scientist. ‘Think my brother has better things to do.’

Lester laughed. ‘Sara’s a sweet girl. I’ve known her family for years, her dad had a gorgeous cherry red ’64 Karmann Ghia. But you might wanna tell your brother out there she only cares about her birds.’

‘Her birds?’ Dean asked.

‘Yeah, the buzzards. She’s always bringing home roadkill for ‘em. Ever since she was a kid. I swear she can talk to ‘em.’

‘Only reason we ran into her was because she was dragging some dead deer to a bunch of birds. She talks to them?’ Dean squinted out the window again. Maybe there _was_ something weird afoot. 

‘Yeah. One time—oh, she must’ve been about nine or ten—she was out front there by the road. Whole flock of buzzards was sitting out there on some dead possum or something. She runs out there and just sits right there with ‘em like they’re little kitty-cats. Her dad finally turned around and saw her and his eyes nearly popped out his head.’

‘Wow. They didn’t fly away?’ Dean asked.

‘Nope. Just made her a spot.’ Lester leaned out of the office door. ‘Hey Carl! Wanna get the tow out just past Wimberley?’

‘Sure! Where at?’ a voice came muffled from the garage. 

‘This guy, uh…’ Lester looked back at Dean.

‘Yeah, uh, Lyle.’ Dean supplied.

‘Lyle here’ll come out with you and point you to her. Can’t miss it though, sleek ’67 Chevy Impala.’ Lester smirked when he heard a spanner drop outside. A spotty-faced blond teen boy, presumably Carl, came eagerly into the office, wiping his hands off on a greasy rag. 

‘Aw man, sure!’ Carl took the keys Lester tossed at him and grinned at Dean. ‘I’ll bring the tow out front and pick you up, sir.’ He half-jogged out of the office again, leaving his rag on Lester’s already cluttered desk. 

‘I’ll go tell my brother it’s getting handled. Hey, how much for the tow?’ Dean asked.

‘Don’t worry about it. Tow’ll be free. Let’s see how expensive the fix is.’ Lester smirked.

‘Thanks, I appreciate it.’ Dean shook his hand and stepped out into the parking lot. Sara looked over at him.

‘Got it sorted out?’ she asked.

‘Yep. Guess you can go, uh, get back to your birds.’ Dean smiled.

‘Oh, I’m not done with you yet. I’ve been talking to your brother here and he’s changed his story twice. I really don’t think you guys are bone collectors, either.’ Sara crossed her arms and sized Dean up.

‘Love us some bones. Look, I appreciate your help getting us out of a bind with the car, but you can really get on with your day.’

Carl pulled up in the tow truck and rolled down the window. ‘Hey Mr Lyle, you good to go?’ he shouted. Dean gave Sara one last glance and climbed into the passenger side of the truck.’

‘Good to go, Carl.’ he muttered. Sam shot Dean one last pleading look before Carl drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our forensic investigator friend is tireless in her pursuit of the truth.

‘Isn’t this a great atlas bone? Got it from an axis carcass in Jasper County.’ Sara held the bone up to the light, admiring its delicacy. Sam shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

‘Yeah, great.’ he said.

‘Mm-hmm.’ Sara put the bone back in the trunk and slammed it shut. ‘Axis don’t live in east Texas and that’s an epistropheus. So you’re not a game warden and you’re definitely not a bone collector. And really, Lyle Lovett? Joe Ely? If you guys were any better at lying I’d have to call the police and get you locked up. As it is, you’re less a danger to society than a thorn in my side.’

‘Well, usually, we’re a lot better at this.’ Sam muttered, running a hand through his long hair. ‘Look, is there a cheap hotel around here or something? If you couldn’t tell, I need a shower. Bad.’

‘I’ve got a big empty house you can stay in if you tell me the truth. Great shower. Incredible water pressure. Right out of the Trinity Aquifer.’ Sara leaned closer and sniffed Sam’s shirt. ‘Is that… manure? Man, I thought it was just mud. That’s gonna be all over my car.’

‘We were at the Comal County Fair.’ Sam craned his neck to see a newspaper on Sara’s dashboard. AXE MAN STILL ON THE LOOSE, read the front page. A graphic of questionable taste showing a bloody axe accompanied the story. ‘Hey, could I take a look at that paper?’

‘First of all, it’s only nine a. m., which leaves you very little time to enjoy a rodeo. Second of all, that’s the Herald-Zeitung from yesterday. You didn’t see it while you were in New Braunfels?’ Sam gave her a withering look and she shrugged, pulling the car door open. ‘Be my guest.’ Sam grabbed it and unfolded it, scanning the story.

‘Axe murders seem a little late 19th-century.’ Sam observed. 

‘I’m surprised you hadn’t heard about them.’ Sara said, looking over his shoulder. ‘They have no idea how the perpetrator is getting in. Just hacks at the victims’ faces and disappears. Like a ghost.’ Sara paused. ‘Hold on. You guys wouldn’t happen to be ghost hunters, would you?’ Sam glanced at the woman.

‘What if we were?’ he asked. Sara tilted her head.

‘Well, it would make a hell of a lot more sense than any of those other stories you told me. You really should’ve led with that. I would’ve been far less concerned about the shotgun in your backseat.’ 

‘Okay.’ Sam folded the newspaper back up and handed it back to her. ‘You got us.’

‘Hmm.’ Sara smiled for the first time Sam could recall. ‘You happen to be in luck, then. Not only do I have a hot shower, but I have an idea about who that ghost could be. All you have to do is tell me your real names.’ she leaned against the car door, anticipating a response, taping her fingernails against the handle.

Sam sighed. ‘Winchester.’ Sara still looked at him expectantly. ‘I’m Sam. He’s Dean.’ Sara nodded, pursing her lips. She opened the car door and made a sweeping gesture. 

‘Hop in, Sam Winchester.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A development ensues! The boys and their new friend have found an interesting local case.

‘I’m driving back to Sara’s place with her. I’ll send you the address. She’s going to let us stay here as long as we need.’ Sam told Dean over the phone.

‘Correction: as long as you need, up to a week.’ Sara shouted over.

‘Up to a week.’ Sam clarified.

‘We won’t need to, we need to head back up to Kansas ASAP. Tell her her generosity knows no bounds but we need to get back on the road.’ Dean huffed.

‘Well, I found us a job. Axe murders in New Braunfels. Sara thinks it’s a ghost.’

‘Wait, didn’t we just leave there? How many axe murders?’ 

‘Four. Sara—‘ 

‘Hold on a second.’ Dean interrupted. ‘Four whole axe murders and we didn’t hear about it when we were there? And why does Sara think it’s a ghost? And why does Sara know—think—we would be interested in a ghost?’

‘Take it easy, Dean. I told her we’re hunters. Sometimes, people appreciate a little honesty.’ Sam glanced over at Sara. ‘She doesn’t just think it’s a ghost, she thinks she knows which ghost, where he’s buried, all kinds of stuff. A quick job, that’s it.’

‘Yeah, that’s what you said last time. Speaking of which, I’m still covered in cow crap and it’s pushing six hours since I wasn’t covered in cow crap.’ 

‘Shower’s at my place. Sooner the car is fixed, sooner you can get clean.’ Sara called over again.

‘She has good hearing.’ Dean muttered. 

‘You’re on speaker.’ Sara and Sam said at the same time. 

‘Great.’ Dean sighed. ‘Fine, send me the address and I’ll head over as soon as Lester’s done on the car. Carl here is still hooking her up to the tow.’ Dean hung up. Sam looked over at Sara apologetically.

‘Sorry about him. Doesn’t like strangers.’ he said.

‘Don’t worry. I don’t like them either.’ Sara smiled and turned up the radio, blaring AC/DC just a tad louder than Sam would have liked. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about our new companion and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, you got me, this chapter is just an excuse to write about vultures. I admit it. But hey, it's nice and fluffy... for now.

The house was big, and empty. Mountain laurel trees in the front garden had littered the ground with fat red seeds, mixing with broken streaked pecan shells. The last vestiges of Turk’s cap flowers were glowing crimson in the September sun, and a turkey vulture was standing atop a nearby telegraph pole, its wings stretched out. What Sam noticed first, however, was the hagstone hung from the rafters of the porch. Beside the door was a rudely carved sigil that seemed to incorporate a Celtic triskele. Sam pointed at these. 

‘You superstitious?’ he asked, casually.

‘A little. My mother was Irish. My father was Mexican. Let’s be real, those are two awfully pagan brands of Catholicism.’ Sara said. She shaded her eyes against the sun, looking up at the vulture. ‘Hey Chick-chick.’ she said to it. It peered down at her.

‘Chick-chick?’ Sam asked. 

‘Yep.’ Sara said. Sam waited for her to explain. She seemed to notice and turned back to him. ‘I found him orphaned when he was very young, maybe a week old. Took care of him and he imprinted on me. Check this out.’ She held up her hand and made a coughing sound. Chick-chick flew down to her feet and looked up at her, making a hoarse groaning sound. 

‘Wow.’ Sam said. He was a little freaked out. ‘Uh, not to be… rude… but doesn’t he have diseases?’

‘No way. Vultures have incredible immune and digestive systems. They’re specially adapted to eat dead stuff and break it down so it’s safe for them. Their stomach acid is so intense, very few pathogenic microorganisms could survive. Certainly not anything that could hurt a person. Just don’t lick him and you’ll be perfectly fine.’ Sara explained. Chick-chick pecked at her bootlaces as Sara reached down to pat the feathers on his back. She looked up at Sam. ‘You wanna pet him?’

‘Maybe… not.’ Sam said. 

‘Aww, he’s just like a little puppy. You might not get this chance again.’ Chick-chick looked at Sam. Sam reached down toward him and the bird raised its feathers up on end, lowering them slowly. Just before Sam could touch him, Chick-chick lunged at him, flapping his wings. Sam jumped back with a yelp and Sara giggled. 

‘He’s a friend! It’s okay, you silly bird.’ Sara crouched down beside Chick-chick and rubbed his wrinkly red head. ‘Try again, Sam. He just doesn’t know you. Make yourself small and move slowly.’ Sam sighed and knelt on the ground, offering his hand to the bird. Chick-chick poked at Sam’s hand with his beak after a moment, and Sam stroked the bird’s head gently and cautiously. 

‘It’s… warm.’ he said.

‘Well, obviously. He has blood and a body temperature just like you. And he was just in the sun.’ Sara said. Sam moved down to the soft blackish-brown feathers on the bird’s back as Chick-chick nibbled at his shirt sleeve. 

‘I guess he’s kind of cute.’ Sam said.

‘Oh, turkey vultures are big softies. Such nerds. Way gentler than the black vultures and other scavenger birds. They’re always the first ones at a carcass because they have such a great sense of smell, then all the others pour in and they move aside.’ Sara gave the bird a final scratch under the chin and stood, Sam following suit. ‘Now. You smell worse than any vulture I’ve ever known and they shit on their own legs to stay cool, so… let’s get you in the shower.’ 

‘They shit on their legs?’ Sam asked, drawing his hand back abruptly. Chick-chick hissed and hopped awkwardly away, pecking at a mountain laurel seed. Sara climbed the porch steps and beckoned Sam inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and we learn more about the case.

When Dean pulled up Sara’s driveway, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But it wasn’t this. Okay, he’d have to take that back. The vultures swooping down into the barren, dead tree next to the house where they preened and roosted together fit Dean’s idea of Sara. Other than that, it seemed like a normal Texas homestead. Spacious, on a couple of acres, with plenty of live oak and juniper vegetation around it. Dean eyed the hagstone hanging from the porch rafters and knocked on the door. Sara opened it with a smile.

‘That was quick. Lester just happen to have a starter on hand?’ she asked, moving aside to let him in. 

‘Yeah, had an old broken down Camaro out back. Same starter.’ Dean pulled a small flask from his jacket pocket, whipped around, and tossed holy water over Sara’s face. She screwed her eyes shut.

‘Okay.’ she said, a defeated slump to her shoulders. ‘Again, not possessed. Sam did the same damn thing.’

‘Better safe than sorry. Where is—‘ Dean trailed off when he looked up to see Sam sat on the couch in a too-small blue dressing gown, mouth pulled tightly into a frown that warned Dean to say anything.

‘Clothes are in the dryer.’ he said sharply. Dean barely held back a chuckle. Sara wiped the water off her face with her shirt sleeves and pushed past Dean to get to the kitchen. 

‘Dean, you should get a shower too. And leave those shoes on my porch, don’t track all that manure in here.’ she yelled. Dean kicked off his shoes and deposited them on the porch before strolling into the kitchen. When he opened the door, he couldn’t believe his nose. Sara was taking a tray of chicken out of the oven only to replace it with a freshly made pie. Dean’s eyes must have been wide, because Sara gave him a funny look. 

‘Hope chicken Kiev is okay. I only have chicken and I wasn’t expecting visitors.’ she explained.

‘What’s in the pie?’ Dean asked, taking a deep breath of the heavily scented air around him. 

‘Blueberry. Don’t get too excited, it’s just canned berries, frozen crust, and some spices.’ Sara turned to the stovetop and pushed some green beans and bacon around in a pan. Dean went back to the living room.

‘She’s cooking.’ he whispered. 

‘Yeah, Dean, it’s dinner time. Civilised people have schedules.’ Sam yawned, moving his damp hair out of his eyes. 

‘But she’s… cooking. Chicken. Green beans. A blueberry pie.’ Dean clutched his chest. ‘Sammy. This is too good to be true.’

‘Well, go get a shower before you come in your pants.’

‘Or after. Easier cleanup in the shower.’ Sara remarked from the doorway. Dean jumped. ‘Let me show you the bathroom.’ Dean followed her through the kitchen to a hallway, where she stopped and motioned to a door. ‘Towels are in the cabinet under the sink. Should be plenty of soap and shampoo, unless Sam used it all on that mane of his. I don’t have another dressing gown but I have some of my dad’s old clothes. T-shirt and sweatpants okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Dean replied. Sara went into the room across from the bathroom and emerged holding the neatly folded garments. ‘I, uh. Don’t have any underwear for you, I’m afraid.’

‘That’s fine. I don’t usually wear it.’ Dean winked.

‘Ugh.’ Sara rolled her eyes and turned back to the kitchen. 

‘Hey, your buzzards don’t bring you the chicken, do they?’ Dean asked.

‘Don’t be gross. Neighbours’ kids are in FFA.’ Sara responded, leaving Dean to wash up. She returned to the living room to see Sam scanning her bookshelves.

‘Lots of books you have here.’ he observed.

‘Bad habit. I have a tendency to collect them. Haven’t read half of them, if I’m honest.’ She picked up a book from the middle shelf and handed it to Sam. ‘Here’s the one you’re looking for. _Haunted New Braunfels_. I think it has something to do with the Emma Voelcker murder back in 1874. Little girl was killed with an axe when the family’s houseguest’s husband came in trying to kill the wife. He took an axe to her, too, blinding her with a blow to the face.’

‘Jeez.’ Sam said. ‘You think it’s the murderer, then?’

‘That I don’t know. The murderer—Wilhelm Faust—was shot dead in his jail cell. Supposedly, no one knew who did it, but the little girl’s dad was the town pharmacist and I’m almost certain he killed Faust.’

‘Where’s he buried?’ Sam asked.

‘Another good question.’ Sara picked up her laptop from the coffee table, opening it up. ‘I have a file of contemporary news coverage, stuff I found at the museum… never was able to find a grave for the guy. But I know where he died. The old courthouse where he was under guard is a bank now, and three of the murders happened in that area.’

‘Only three?’ Sam looked over her shoulder at the screen.

‘Yeah. Fourth was here.’ she opened up a map of New Braunfels and pointed to a bed and breakfast several miles from the bank. ‘That one, I can’t explain. Only connection I can see is that some of the masonry used to build the B &B came from the courthouse.’

‘That would mean that Faust’s spirit would have to be tied to the building.’ Sam observed.

‘Is that unusual?’ Sara asked. 

‘Well… it really depends. He was shot, right?’ Sara nodded. ‘What if he’s tied to blood spatter left on certain bricks used to build the courthouse?’

‘Surely they would have cleaned up, right? Like… I don’t know what the interior of the old courthouse looked like, or what room he would have been in, but the B&B used limestone exterior bricks from the building. Unless they had traces of Faust’s… uh… blood at a molecular level, I don’t know how that could work.’

‘Hmm. Guess this warrants some more research, then.’ Sam crossed his arms. ‘By the way, is the dryer done?’


End file.
